A Leader's Heart
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Gary is the leader of Viridian Gym, but he feels so lonely without his rival Ash. One day Ash visits him at the gym, and some stuff happens. Gary/Ash.


A Leader's Heart

Summary: A Gary/Ash fic. My muse is to blame. I don't know where the inspiration for this fic came from. Ends up as YAOI. A mainly Gary-centric fic.

Pairing: Gary/Ash

Gary looked around the large, gloomy arena of Viridian Gym. How had Gary become the leader here? He remembered the first time he'd ever set foot in this gym. The place had been destroyed, but the Pokemon League rebuilt it. It had started upon his return from Johto. He had seperated himself from his rival Ash, deciding that being a Pokemon Trainer wasn't his cup of tea after all. He went into doing field research for his grandfather Professor Oak. Still he missed being on the open road and Pokemon training. He missed Ash, though he'd never admit it. He still missed Ash. It had started when he decided to take his old Pokemon and retravel Kanto. That reawakened his trainer spirit, but it still didn't eliminate his hunger for Ash. That was the only way to describe it, pure hunger, but Ash was half a world away in the Hoenn region. He returned to Pallet Town and went back to field work after his little adventure. He was overjoyed when Ash finally returned home from Hoenn. Something had definitely changed between the two of them. Ash was changing. He was becoming a man. Gary's eyes scoped up and down Ash's body, pausing to relish the well toned arms. Gary licked his lips, and had to shut his eyes. He could feel himself hardening. He was confused. Why was his cock reacting that way to Ash? It had been even worse when Ash had placed his hand on Gary's shoulder to ask if he was alright. Gary had literally had to restrain himself to stop from grabbing Ash roughly and kissing the shit out of him. Gary was hard now just thinking about it. The gym was empty, no one was around. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Gary slowly unbuckled his belt buckle and unzipped his khaki pants. He reached into his boxers and took out his long cock. He began stroking himself. He closed his eyes, and images of Ash standing before him and jerking him entered his mind. Ash smiled as he jerked Gary with quick pumps. Gary moaned and increased his speed, as he gave into his fantasy. He closed his eyes and imagined Ash jerking him, his fist around Gary's cock. Ash teased his thumb over the slit, making Gary moan and jerk. Ash's face was focused intently and he licked his lips and increased his speed.

"Oh God," Gary cried out shuddering violently. "Ash I'm coming!"

Gary slumped against the gym wall, supporting himself as his come exploded violently from deep within his loins. He'd never had such a violent orgasm from a fantasy in his life. Gary went into the restroom to clean himself up and zipped up his pants. He could still feel the force from his orgasm. His mind started to wander back to his earlier thoughts. How had he become the Viridian Leader? One day the Pokemon League had sent an official to Professor Oak's lab asking about Gary. They had heard that Oak's grandson was a trainer. Gary was shocked when they offered him weekly pay and nice benefits, which he'd be a fool to refuse. He couldn't help but have a sense of pride when they placed the Earth Badge into his possession. The day he returned to Viridian Gym had been sobering. His eyes fell on the building where he'd battled that horrible monster of a Pokemon. It looked exactly like the same building, but it had been rebuilt. Gary shrugged and unlocked the gym doors, stepping into the same familiar arena where he'd battled Giovanni. Even the inside looked the same. From that day onward he'd faced several trainers as the leader of Viridian Gym. Still he wondered if his old rival would ever step through those doors. Then one day, he did. Gary had woken up in what used to be Giovanni's office. It was now his bedroom. He got himself ready and opened the gym at 9 am sharp, just as usual. He didn't expect any trainers that day to tell the truth. He rarely ever got any in Kanto these days. Trainers were headed for more adventurous regions of the world like Hoenn or Johto. Then he heard it, the sound of the gym doors opening. There stood Ash, his old rival. He was looking as good as ever. Where was Pikachu? Gary looked at him and smirked.

"Hello Ash," Gary greeted.

"You really are the gym leader here," Ash asked looking around. "Wow! You look cocky as ever."

"Watch it Ashy-boy," Gary retorted in his old mock tone. "It's not bad actually. Pay's good too. Come to see me?"

"Yeah," Ash answered honestly.

"Isn't that sweet," Gary snickered teasingly. "Ash thinks about me!"

"Of course I do."

"Do you," Gary asked in a more serious tone. He wasn't smiling anymore, he was looking at Ash intently, almost longingly. "How often do you think about me?"

Ash could feel himself hardening in spite of himself. Oh shit! Gary looked at his bulge and licked his lips hungrily. He started walking toward Ash, his voice harsh and demanding.

"Do you think about me when you wake up in the morning? When you go to bed at night? Do you look across the arena at your opponent, and find yourself wishing it was me?"

Ash gulped and spoke nervously He wasn't sure how to react to Gary's needy tone.

"All those things. I think about you all the time."

Gary paused when he and Ash were face to face, his eyes looking intensely into Ash's own brown orbs. The two teens stood in silence for several seconds. Ash's eyes fell on the tent in the crotch area of Gary's khaki pants. Gary was hard. Ash knew that he was too. Gary was determined to take control. He backed Ash against the wall of the gym and pressed their bodies close together. Ash looked into his eyes fearfully.

"Gary no," he whispered.

Gary placed his hands on Ash's shoulders and began massaging the tension out of them.

"Relax Ashy-boy," Gary whispered softly.

Ash closed his eyes and moaned softly as Gary kneaded the tension from his muscles. He felt the hands on his shoulders pause, and then felt Gary's moist lips against his own. Ash kept his eyes closed, willing himself not to panic. He could feel the older boy's lips tasting his, seeking entry. Ash began kissing back, feeling Gary's lips part. It was an invitation. Ash shoved his tongue into Gary's mouth hungrily, feeling himself give into the kiss. He had never kissed anyone so passionately. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of the two men's growls and grunts. Gary slowly lifted up Ash's shirt, breaking the kiss to remove the article of clothing. Gary dove for Ash's mouth once more, twisting Ash's nipples, making the boy cry out, and shoving his tongue forcefully between parted lips. Gary was in total control and domination. Gary slowly unbuttoned Ash's jeans and felt the boy's cock drop out into his palm. Gary broke the kiss and got down on his knees. Looking up into Ash's eyes he dove forward and engulfed the boy's length, burying his face in Ash's pubic hair.

"Fuck," Ash moaned loudly fisting an ample amount of Gary's spikey hair.

"Oh I will," Gary whispered before engulfing Ash's cock again.

The full implication of Gary's words played through Ash's mind as he moaned at the intense pleasure Gary's mouth was causing around his cock. He was going over the edge as he shuddered and released into Gary's mouth.

"Shit," Ash moaned aloud as long spurts of cum shot down Gary's throat.

Ash growled and held Gary's face against his pubic hair as he shot load after load of his release down the boy's throat. Gary choked on the spunky fluid, and tried to swallow it all. A trickle of the white fluid ran down his lips. Ash stood up and licked it away hotly with his tongue, smacking his lips. Gary grabbed Ash forcefully, spinning him around and slamming Ash agaisnt the wall. It was time for him to retake control. Gary growled into Ash's ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you! I'm gonna fuck you hard."

Ash heard the zipper of Gary's pants being lowered behind him. He heard rustling as Gary pulled his cock out. A condom wrapper was thrown past his head and he heard to clear snap of latex. He heard the clear sound of Gary spitting into his hand and coating the latex with his fist. He felt Gary knell down behind him and pull his asscheeks apart. Gary looked at the winking pucker. He spit an ample amount of saliva onto the muscle and began working it with a finger. He pulled the finger out and drove his tongue into the muscle. Gary pulled his tongue out and spit saliva onto the muscle again. Ash's entire body was quivering with need.

"Fuck me now," Ash moaned loudly. "God! Just do it!"

"Yeah," Gary growled seductively as he positioned himself and began pushing in. "Feel that Ash? I'm fuckin ya, just like I know you've always wanted."

Ash grunted and choked out a pained whimper as Gary completed seated in him.

"Oh fuck it hurts," Ash cried out.

"You like it," Gary whispered hotly hissing at the tightness. "You like my cock in your ass? I said do you like it Ashy-boy?"

Gary pushed forward into Ash slowly, surely building up to a pace. He wasn't going as fast as he'd like, trying not to hurt Ash. Ash clenched his teeth and choked back a grunt as he tried to open up in there.

"Oh my God, Gary," Ash whimpered as the boy's cock hit something in him. "OH GOD! FUCK!"

Gary growled and began pounding into Ash's ass. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room. Gary moaned loudly and dug his fingers into Ash's back as he rode him wildly. Ash was jerking his cock roughly, begging for release.

"I'm coming," Ash cried out, as he coated the wall with shots of his cum.

"Oh fuck," Gary moaned brokenly convulsing.

Gary pulled out and jerked the latex off. Tossing it away he pulled Ash by his hair onto his knees and put his cock above his face. Gary moaned and shot his load all over Ash's face. Ash took the member into his mouth, sucking the rest of the juices from Gary. Gary put his cock back in his pants and zipped up. He grabbed Ash and the two of them kissed passionately. He pulled apart breathing heavily.

"You're mine," Gary whispered roughly. "No one else can have you. You're ending your Pokemon quest and living here with me."

Ash didn't argue. He wanted Gary more then he had ever wanted anyone. The two of them kissed again, basking in their love and devotion to one another. Once rivals, now lovers.

To be continued...


End file.
